Thanksgiving Smiles
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: A holiday sequel to 'Christmas Gift' by me when my name was LunaMica. Aurora, my OC, bumps into her father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, at the store. Based on the episode 'Child's Play.'


I laughed when I saw my father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, walk around the store trying to find a bag of rolls. He had cursed incessantly until he saw me.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?" Dad looked very surprised, but happily so.

"Uh....Going to the ice cream aisle to find my favorite flavor, then go to the chip aisle to get popcorn and other things. You?"

I felt slightly depressed because of my antisocial streak...but it did come from my father, who I hadn't known for very long, but it was his fault because I was teased for having no father.

"Looking for rolls for Ducky's party. But this damn store ran out.." He sounded so...happy. But I had no idea why.

I laughed. "That's your fault for not buying them earlier! Don't blame the poor store!"

He smiled, offering me a small picture of a man who I had always wanted as my father. It was sad that I had met my father years before, but he never tried to tell me about it until last Christmas when he had called me up after a case he had been working on.

"I know, now would you mind helping me out? I mean, if you're not to busy being single."

I winced. That slight sting was enough to bring back the pain I had felt after losing my husband..In fact, it was that case that had brought me and Gibbs together. I mean, it was on that case we had actually met.

"Sure dad, just don't bring up my single life again...I still haven't gotten over Desmond yet..." I fell silent and looked at the ground at his feet.

"I'm sorry honey...I didn't mean to hurt you like that." I looked at him and smiled. I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the chip aisle.

"Instead of rolls, we'll take a variety pack of Lays chips, ok?" I didn't wait for an answer, just pulled him to the aisle.

I let go of his hand and ran up and grabbed the last package of Lays chips that offered the tiny bags of wonderful deliciousness that could only satiate an addiction to barbecue chips for so long...

I tossed it to my father who grabbed it out of mid air. I walked over to the popcorn shelf and picked up a package of extra salted/buttered popcorn.

"Aurora...I was wondering if you would like to come to the party with me? Ducky wouldn't mind, you know how much he loves chatting with people from my past...Of course, you're a person who is in my present and in my future, but I'm sure he won't mind." I looked at my dad, who turned a soft tint of pink.

Was he embarrassed? That was very hard to believe and almost impossible! But..maybe it was possible!

I smiled and nodded. "I would love to, dad! Thanks for the invite! It would be nice to get away from this damn single's lifestyle!"

I opened my car door and looked up at the large house. "Ducky lives here?" I asked my dad who was just getting out of his car.

"Yeah, he loves it. It's really nice inside. Has it's own library too."

I closed my car door. The slam broke the silence of the night...It was to quiet for me. I took my father's hand as we walked up the steps. He was about to open the door when I spoke up.

"You're sure he won't mind me being here? I mean, it is quite sudden." I was having second thoughts, which is normal for me. I had had second thoughts about marrying Desmond, the love of my life! Yes, he was dead, but he would always remain the love of my life. But anyway, yes, having second thoughts was like a habit of mine. A very bad habit.

"No, he won't mind. I believe he loves the saying 'The more the merrier.'" Dad opened the door and I instantly heard the call "Gibbs!"

I smiled. Dad's team sure did love him. I didn't blame them, my dad was pretty great, even though I hadn't known him for nearly as long as they had.

He held my hand as we walked in. "Hi guys, you remember my daughter Aurora? We bumped into each other at the store and I invited her. Hope you don't mind, Ducky."

"No, of course not, Jethro! You know how much I love having people here to fill this empty house!" I smiled. Ducky was a wonderful man.

"Wow, hi Aurora, it's been awhile!" I turned to see Abby.

My eyes widened. "Oh my Gosh, Abby! You look great! It has been too long!" I hugged her. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad....

(Author's Note)  
For those of you who read Christmas Gift, this is like a holiday sequel! And this is for the episode "Child's Play" which aired on November 24th, so I hope I didn't give anything away..But since the only thing from that episode that is in this story, is the party, so no worries! Hope you enjoy!  
*Disclaimer* I do not own NCIS the show, the characters, the plot, or anything else. The only thing I own in this story is my OC and the words that went into this story...So yeah...I wish I owned something as awesome as NCIS, but I don't. Oh, and you may notice that the name Desmond came form Assassin's Creed...but you also may know someone named Desmond. I do not, I just am getting over an obsession with Assassin's Creed...so yeah..

But anyway, from slowmovingtime, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner! 


End file.
